


Ikigai

by Rei_Murai88



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Murai88/pseuds/Rei_Murai88
Summary: «Perché?» rispose alla domanda con un'altra domanda. Ancora una volta l’inglese sembrò confuso dalle sue parole e Kaito si lasciò scappare un sospiro divertito.«Perché cosa?» sembrava non riuscissero proprio a spostarsi sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.«Perché mi stai aiutando? Cosa ti spinge a farlo?».Il detective dondolò sulle gambe, indeciso. Si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi e sembrò palesemente in imbarazzo a dover dare una risposta.Kaito si aspettava tutto: senso di giustizia, noia, voglia di chiudere una volta per tutte il discorso su Kid. La risposta che il detective gli diede, però, lo lasciò del tutto impreparato, tanto da portarlo ad imbarazzarsi a sua volta, scostando lo sguardo.«Perché siamo amici».





	1. Uno

 

«Le ventidue, cinquantacinque minuti e quindici secondi. Il mio orologio non sbaglia mai: sei in ritardo, Kaitou Kid»

Il rumore emesso dall’orologio da taschino del detective londinese risuonò secco nell’aria.

Mosse qualche passo incerto all’interno della stanza e cercò di abituarsi al buio; la voce di Saguru sembrava arrivare da ogni angolo della stanza e c’era qualcosa di appiccicoso e umido che si attaccava in modo fastidioso alla suola delle sue scarpe. Il gioiello era pesante contro il palmo della mano guantata: gli sembrava di aver rubato una bara in miniatura dal peso di ottanta tonnellate.

Era tornato per restituire ciò che aveva depredato ma, Dio, che soddisfazione sarebbe stata farglielo ingoiare!

Arrestò i propri passi, le braccia lungo i fianchi, il mantello attorno alle caviglie: era umido come fosse zuppo di pioggia, ma fuori non pioveva e lui di acqua non né aveva proprio beccata.

Le luci si accesero in maniera improvvisa e ciò lo costrinse a chiudere gli occhi per qualche istante. Quando li riaprì, pronto ad affrontare il bagliore, notò il detective seduto a qualche metro di distanza da lui: si trovavano in un magazzino. C’era una fastidiosa puzza di pesce e casse chiuse impilate attorno a loro a delimitare il perimetro.

Hakuba teneva le gambe accavallate. Il cappello calato sugli occhi castani e la mantellina a metà spalla gli regalavano quell’aria ridicola per cui Kaito si era ritrovato spesso a prenderlo in giro, ma in quel momento non ci trovava niente da ridere o di buffo.

Aveva lasciato l’avviso qualche ora prima, doveva lasciare il gioiello, pensava si sarebbe trovato di fronte Nakamori. La presenza del ragazzo non era prevista, così come non lo era quella della polizia fuori e per tutto il perimetro dello stabile.

Lui voleva –davvero- parlare con l’ispettore di polizia. La presenza del detective mandava a monte i suoi piani.

Si lasciò scappare un sospiro, mosse qualche altro passo e posizionò il gioiello sul tavolo.

Hakuba, nello stesso momento, si tirò in piedi raggiungendolo in poche e meccaniche falcate.

La luce non serviva a nascondere il suo volto che sarebbe stato irrimediabilmente esposto agli occhi castani dell’altro se non avesse indossato una maschera. «È una precauzione inutile» si era detto, mentre la prendeva. Mai intuizione era stata più azzeccata.

«E ora come pensi di scappare da qui, Kuroba?» Saguru sapeva essere davvero fastidioso quando ci si metteva.

Da quando aveva scoperto la sua identità non gli aveva lasciato un attimo di tregua. Mai.

Ogni volta che organizzava un furto se lo trovava tra i piedi. Se non era lui era Shinichi Kudo. Portare a termine il proprio lavoro era diventata un’impresa debilitante. La ricerca di Pandora era diventata estenuante. Priva di senso.

L’organizzazione che aveva ucciso Toichi Kuroba gli stava con il fiato sul collo, la polizia pure.

Kaito era diventato irrimediabilmente l’ombra di sé stesso, giorno dopo giorno. Stava crollando.

Sorrise amaramente, dietro la maschera bianca, ritirando la mano dall’oggetto prezioso.

Ogni sforzo che compiva per portare alla luce la morte del padre lo portava lontano da Aoko, dai suoi amici più cari. Era irrimediabilmente stanco di quella vita.

Rubare lo divertiva, mettere sotto le scarpe le autorità giapponesi pure. Rischiare la vita settimana dopo settimana, giorno dopo giorno … no, quello non era divertente. Solo dolorosamente tedioso.

«Me ne andrò con le mie gambe, come ho sempre fatto» la risposta beffarda sembrò non soddisfare il ragazzo inglese. Hakuba tirò fuori la mano destra dalla tasca, afferrò il gioiello e lo soppesò svogliatamente; non lo guardava nemmeno in faccia mentre si assicurava che il gioiello fosse quello autentico e non il buon prodotto di un falsario. Fece il giro del tavolo e vi si poggiò contro, inclinando il capo.

«E prima di andartene non mi fai nemmeno uno dei tuoi spettacolini di magia?» ora toccava a lui canzonarlo. Tutto quello era estremamente patetico.

Fece qualche passo indietro, senza levargli gli occhi di dosso; Saguru non sembrava intenzionato a arrestarlo. Se ne stava lì, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, il capo chino in avanti.

Anche lui, dopo anni di estenuanti inseguimenti, sembrava stanco di mettere in pratica i suoi continui giochetti.

«Sei così tagliente, detective. Ti prego, non essere così crudele nei miei confronti. Sappiamo entrambi che in fondo mi adori».

Saguru si lasciò scappare una sonora risata, alzò definitivamente il capo guardando il ladro fare un altro passo indietro.

La trappola scattò alle spalle di Kaito come mise la pianta del piede completamente a terra: una nube di fumo denso riempì tutto il magazzino in tempo breve.

Hakuba lo guardava vittorioso dietro la maschera anti-gas. Strizzò gli occhi cercando di mettere a fuoco quando succedeva attorno a lui; i passi dei poliziotti che entravano nella struttura rimbombarono nelle orecchie del ladro, la voce dell’ispettore Nakamori che chiedeva se l’avessero preso una buona volta.

«Non si agiti Nakamori-kebu» la voce di Saguru riecheggiava lontana «Ho recuperato per voi il gioiello, Kid dormirà per un paio d’ore. Carichiamolo in macchina e portiamolo in centrale prima che si svegli: dietro le sbarre non sarà più un problema per nessuno».

 

Una scarica di dolore gli percorse il corpo dalla punta dei capelli fino a quella dei piedi. Un fastidioso formicolio serpeggiava lungo il suo braccio sinistro, facendogli contrarre i muscoli in maniera quasi regolare.

Impiegò diversi minuti a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente circostante: sopra di lui il soffitto color avorio, impreziosito da arabeschi, gli procurò un martellante mal di testa.

Era sdraiato su un letto con lenzuola costose, privo delle scarpe e della giacca del completo. Le braccia e le gambe entrambe bloccate agli angoli del letto da quattro paia di manette.

Inarcò la schiena, cercando di far passare almeno la sensazione di dolore: non riusciva a capire cosa gli fosse accaduto.

L’ultimo ricordo nitido a cui riusciva a risalire era quello di Saguru Hakuba che lo consegnava alla polizia di Tokyo. Era stato sollevato, prima che perdesse totalmente i sensi e caricato su una macchina nera. Da lì solo buio.

Sul comodino accanto al letto, meticolosamente piegati ed impilati, c’erano il resto dei suoi vestiti. La cravatta rossa e la giacca bianca sembravano in buono stato. Poggiato su un lato, in modo che potesse leggerlo agevolmente, c’era un biglietto piegato in due in modo da restare in piedi senza l’ausilio di oggetti esterni.

La calligrafia era chiara e pulita, senza segni di sbavatura. “Troppo facile Kuroba” riportava “liberati e raggiungimi nel salone”.

Lasciò ricadere indietro la testa sul cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi.

Ci impiegò una decina di minuti a liberare la mano destra. Quando il formicolio fu totalmente sparito e la sensazione di nausea sedata si preoccupò del resto, tirandosi in piedi in breve tempo.

Cosa avesse in mente il detective non gli era chiaro: era ovvio non lo avesse portato alla polizia, a meno che le celle non fossero diventate extra comfort e posizionate all’interno di un hotel a cinque stelle.

Indossò le ciabatte che gli erano state lasciate vicino alla porta, senza preoccuparsi di recuperare giacca e capello e si avviò per il corridoio.

Era stato più volte a casa del ragazzo straniero assieme ad Aoko e Akako: la villa, piena di stanze, era ormai priva di qualsiasi segreto. Ne conosceva la planimetria a memoria; dopotutto l’aveva studiata più volte per scappare inosservato quando decideva che era il caso di togliere il disturbo.

Entrò all’interno della sala, trovando il ragazzo seduto sulla poltrona, intento a leggere una di quelle noiose riviste londinesi che si portava anche a scuola.

La tazza di tea fumante alla sua destra e Watson, il suo falco, comodamente aggrappato al trespolo posizionato a sinistra, di fronte all’enorme portafinestra che dava sul giardino collocato sul retro della casa.

La villa era delimitata non solo da uno spesso e alto muro di cemento ma anche da un’intricata recinzione di filo spinato caricato di corrente elettrica ad alto voltaggio.

Dalla cucina, posizionata in fondo al corridoio, arrivava il profumo degli Scones con cui il detective era solito accompagnare il tea delle cinque. Il fatto che fosse l’una di notte passata e che la cucina fosse ancora in funzione, la diceva lunga sui ritmi di vita della servitù di quella casa.

«Hai dormito bene?» Saguru chiuse la rivista, regalandogli un sorriso beffardo.

Perché diavolo si trovava lì?!

«A quanto pare ho dormito molto»

Cosa cazzo aveva da ridere Hakuba?!

«Ti sei fatto un sonnellino di più di un’ora. Dovevi essere molto stanco. Vuoi del tea?»

«Mi stai prendendo per il culo, Saguru?»

Un altro tipo di sorriso incrinò le labbra del biondo che, tuttavia, non perse i suoi modi composti.

Gli fece cenno con la mano di accomodarsi accanto a lui. Kaito incrociò le braccia al petto, per nulla intenzionato a muoversi.

«Siamo dalla stessa parte, Kuroba. Mi sembra assurdo che continui a non capirlo»

Il ladro inarcò un sopracciglio, fissando l’altro scettico. «Per questo mi hai ammanettato al tuo letto?» chiese con aria di supponenza.

«Per questo non ti ho portato alla polizia» rispose secco il detective prendendo la tazza con la mano libera e portandosela alle labbra.

Kuroba dondolò nervoso, passando il proprio peso da un piede all’altro. La porta alle sue spalle si aprì e la cameriera portò un vassoio di pasticcini e un’altra tazza fumante ricolma di liquido ambrato. Poggiò il tutto sul tavolino, facendo un inchino formale, poi uscì di nuovo.

All’ennesimo invito di Saguru, Kaito si ritrovò suo malgrado ad accettare: prese posto sul divano senza toccare nulla di ciò che era stato portato, puntando i gomiti sopra le ginocchia in attesa di spiegazioni.

Per tutta risposta l’inglese prese un biscotto, gettando di lato la rivista con un movimento aggraziato del polso. Portò il busto all’indietro, poggiando la schiena contro la spalliera della poltrona e tenne lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

«Tuo padre, Toichi Kuroba, è rimasto vittima di un’esplosione, non si sa sé dolosa o accidentale, durante uno spettacolo di magia. Prima del suo decesso, oltre ad essere un bravissimo illusionista era anche il famigerato Kaitou1412, ribattezzato in Kaitou Kid dal celebre scrittore Kudo Yusaku, ricercato in tutto il mondo per i suoi strabilianti furti. A distanza di 8 anni dal suo decesso sei venuto a conoscenza della sua doppia identità, di cui eri ovviamente all’oscuro e hai deciso di prenderne il ruolo per vendicare la sua morte e smascherare i suoi assassini. Prima però dovevi rifarti un nome nell’ambiente, cominciando con piccoli furti in giro per tutto il Giappone, fino ad arrivare anche in America e in parte dell’Europa.» Saguru bevve un altro sorso di tea, ignorando l’espressone sbigottita di Kaito. «Sei entrato in contatto con l’organizzazione che ha eliminato tuo padre, hai cercato di risolvere la questione facendo di testa tua, continuando a rubare, con la collaborazione del vecchio assistente di tuo padre, Jii Konosuke, che si occupa della parte tecnica dei tuoi furti e che ti aiuta a scappare dalle scene del crimine. Oltretutto tua madre, attualmente, sta svolgendo il tuo stesso lavoro con meno visibilità, operando furti in America e cercando informazioni per incastrare gli assassini di suo marito. Questa sera ti sei dato appuntamento con Ginzo Nakamori, il capo della polizia di Tokyo, per metterlo al corrente della situazione e cercare finalmente un aiuto da parte delle autorità giapponesi ed eventualmente dei contatti con l’FBI, che stai cercando di prendere tramite il detective Shinichi Kudo che opera nel quartiere di Beika, ai fini di fornire le informazioni che hai ricavato e trovare assieme una soluzione al tuo problema, appendendo il cappello al chiodo e tornando alla tua vita di semplice liceale. È tutto corretto fino a qui, Kaito?»

Kuroba rilassò finalmente i muscoli, nascondendo il viso tra le mani e lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro liberatorio. Saguru Hakuba era un fottuto genio. Non aveva altro appellativo con cui chiamarlo.  
Mentre Kaito continuava ad operare con i suoi furti, evidentemente tramite le sue conoscenze, le deduzioni portate a termine durante gli incarichi per la sua cattura e con un pizzico di astuzia, era riuscito a reperire tutti i pezzi di quell’intricato puzzle che era la sua vta. Come poteva davanti all’evidenza, continuare a dargli torto?

Si passò una mano tra i folti capelli castani, trattenendo una risata isterica. Ecco: i fatti esposti dal detective londinese lo facevano sembrare un perfetto idiota. Forse lo era davvero.

Alzò il capo nuovamente, incrociando lo sguardo penetrante dell’altro che stava nuovamente sorseggiando il tea.

Se qualche anno prima gli avessero detto che avrebbe cercato aiuto proprio da Hakuba, Kaito non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Per nessun motivo.

«Ed è per questo motivo che siamo dalla stessa parte?»

«Continui a fare la testa di cazzo supponente.» Kaito non poté evitare di sgranare gli occhi di fronte ad un linguaggio così scurrile. Saguru, il perfetto inglese, che diceva una parolaccia. Lo stava visibilmente facendo spazientire. «Se fossi andato da Nakamori qualche anno fa, con queste informazioni, ora non saresti un ladro ricercato in tutto il mondo. Ringrazia il cielo che il mio fosse un bluff, che ho rintracciato il tuo biglietto prima che lo vedesse l’ispettore e che sia venuto da solo. Nessuno sa che sei qui. Nessuno è a conoscenza che il grande Kaitou Kid è stato arrestato ed è rimasto ammanettato ad un letto per ore completamente indifeso. Più che dimostrarti la mia buona volontà con questo, io non so cosa fare Kuroba.»

«Quindi vuoi aiutarmi» sembrava tutto maledettamente strano. Era seduto nel salotto di Hakuba, mentre quest’ultimo prendeva comodamente il tea alle – ormai – due del mattino, a parlare di come suo padre era stato ammazzato. Non c’erano telecamere dei giornalisti a riprenderli. Il suo segreto era al sicuro. Perché?

Saguru non era il tipo da perdonare un criminale in base alle motivazioni che l’avevano spinto a fare tale gesto.

Era solito condannare ogni atto che andasse contro la legge. Non lo guardava nemmeno con la sua espressione tipicamente schifata; negli occhi dell’inglese si poteva leggere solo comprensione e un pizzico di … non riusciva a capirlo.

Era da quando si erano incrociati nel magazzino che, attorno a loro, aleggiava un’aria strana.

Hakuba non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso, anche quando sembrava che non lo guardasse e lo faceva con un’espressione che per Kaito era totalmente indecifrabile.

Si ritrovò ad appiattirsi contro il divano quando il coetaneo si tirò in piedi, posizionandosi di fronte a lui: Saguru lo sovrastava, fissandolo dall’alto al basso.

Si chinò su di lui, puntando le mani sullo schienale del divano, ai lati del suo viso. Il volto del ragazzo a pochi centimetri dal suo.

Emanava un odore deciso di arancia e cannella e i capelli biondi gli ricadevano scomposti sugli zigomi marcati.

«Voglio aiutarti, Kaito» il suo nome, sussurrato a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, lo fece rabbrividire. «Voglio prendere quegli assassini, tirarti fuori dai guai e tornare a Londra. Ma fino a che tu non la smetti con questo atteggiamento schivo, non posso esserti di alcun supporto. Quindi ti propongo un patto: collabora con me. Smetti di commettere furti in giro, dammi tutte le informazioni che hai reperito, chiudiamo questa storia e io sparirò dalla tua vita. Per sempre. Mi sembra un buon compromesso per entrambi, no?» sembrava così maledettamente sincero.

Il respirò di Kaito tremò per un breve istante contro le labbra del ragazzo. Lo fissò negli occhi in cerca di un possibile inganno, senza trovarvi nulla.

Infine abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore preso nell’indecisione: voleva un aiuto, no? Dopotutto non era per quello che aveva mandato il messaggio al padre di Aoko? O era stato solo un momento di debolezza, il suo?

Saguru non accennava a ritirarsi da quella posizione. Se avesse allungato una mano contro il suo petto avrebbe potuto sentire il battito del suo cuore pulsare sotto la camicia bianca che portava indosso.

Cosa gli serviva per accettare quel compromesso? Per credere alle parole dell’altro?

Annuì debolmente, stringendo la presa sulla pelle del divano quasi a conficcarci le unghie. Hakuba fece lo stesso, sembrava incapace di allontanarsi da lui. L’aroma di arancia aveva sovrastato l’odore di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Il rumore di un pugno che batteva contro la porta fece sobbalzare entrambi: Saguru finalmente si sollevò, portandosi dietro il profumo di agrumi e si diresse verso la porta, aprendola.

Kaito ci mise qualche secondo a riprendersi dalla sensazione che gli stava attorcigliando lo stomaco, ignorando totalmente la conversazione tra il biondo e il suo interlocutore.

Quando Saguru tornò da lui, teneva in mano un pigiama e un paio di asciugamani puliti. Sembrava tornato il ragazzo di sempre.

«Questa notte ti conviene fermarti qui. Non vorrei che con la luce del sole finissi con il cambiare idea. Fatti un bagno caldo, ti faccio preparare la camera da letto».

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Due

2.  
   
Una mano serrò la presa sui suoi polsi, facendogli emettere un flebile gemito di dolore. L’altra corse più giù. Si infilò tra le cosce umide, imperlate di sudore, stringendo la presa: stuzzicando con il polpastrello la punta del membro turgido. La bocca gli mordeva il lobo e la lingua passava subito dopo sul punto leso  
Il corpo si inarcò con uno scatto del bacino, girò il capo conficcando con forza i denti nell’interno dell’avambraccio, soffocando a quel modo qualsiasi suono cercasse di uscire.  
Serrò le gambe attorno al polso, cercando di fermare il movimento oscillatorio che lo stava portando all’apice del piacere troppo in fretta, in modo troppo inaspettato.  
La stanza profumava di agrumi e miele, i capelli della sua controparte, ora, gli solleticavano il petto, procurandogli brividi di piacere.  
Aveva la bocca impastata dal sapore del sangue e la vista appannata.  
Contrasse i muscoli un’ultima volta, prima di riversarsi sulla mano calda che continuava a torturare la base, incerta se scendere più giù.  
   
Kaito si svegliò di soprassalto, sudato e sorpreso. Scostò con un gesto deciso le coperte attorcigliate alle caviglie, si passò una mano sulla fronte madida di sudore e si tirò a sedere, fissandosi attorno.  
Non aveva sognato nulla. Era veramente a casa di Saguru, nel letto riservato agli ospiti, con un fottuto arabesque sopra la testa inciso su una lastra di marmo color avorio.  
L’orologio sul comodino segnava le sette e un quarto del mattino, la sveglia con la radio locale riempiva il silenzio della stanza. La voce dello Speaker augurava una buona giornata in quella piovosa giornata di aprile: Tokyo si stava svegliando lentamente, ma non poteva sentirla perché, dentro le mura di casa di Hakuba, l’unico suono udibile era quello dei passi dei camerieri che si muovevano per i corridoi.  
Si levò il pigiama, facendolo cadere di lato e afferrò la divisa che il compagno di classe gli aveva lasciato sulla sedia: la giacca di Saguru gli andava leggermente larga ma non diede importanza alla cosa; anche gli abiti del padre non erano della sua misura ma non se ne era mai lamentato.  
Dopo una breve pausa bagno tornò verso la sala dove si era incontrato con il detective londinese la sera prima. Salutò con un cenno del capo la cameriera che, incrociandolo, si inchinò al suo passaggio e si chiese come Saguru potesse vivere in tutto quello: avere una casa così grande dove abitava da solo, la servitù, il tea alle due del mattino … per Kaito, che aveva passato gli ultimi anni della sua vita con la sola compagnia della madre, era decisamente troppo.  
Bussò un paio di volte alla porta, non ricevendo risposta decise di affacciarsi e controllare che il compagno di classe non si fosse addormentato lì.  
La sala era completamente vuota: erano sparite le tazze da tea e i biscotti posizionati sul vassoio d’argento. Nemmeno l’ombra della rivista che Hakuba stava leggendo la notte precedente. Tutto volatilizzato in una nube di lindo perfetto ordine dall’odore di ammoniaca.  
Sospirò a fondo, infilò le mani nelle tasche del pantalone e dondolò sui talloni a disagio: dove si nascondeva il ragazzo? Che stesse ancora dormendo? Di sicuro fare irruzione in camera di Saguru non era l’ideale.  
E se avesse cambiato lui idea? Girò il capo fissando il corridoio da ambo i lati. Si aspettava l’irruzione della polizia da un momento all’altro, capitanata dal padre di Aoko già bello carico di prima mattina.  
Tutto quello che vide fu un maggiordomo con un vassoio pieno di leccornie che si dirigeva verso un’altra ala della casa. Il suo stomaco reclamò attenzioni alla vista del cibo e Kaito decise di dargli ascolto.  
Entrò dietro il maggiordomo solo per trovarsi in una sala simile alla prima ma due volte più piccola: al centro c’era posizionato un tavolo a sei posti, con la colazione già preparata e distribuita su tutta la superficie.  
Hakuba si trovava a capotavola, immerso completamente con il naso nel giornale, l’aria riposata di chi aveva dormito otto ore di sonno concentrate in quattro. Sentendo la porta chiudersi alzò lo sguardo, regalando a Kaito una lunga occhiata, prima di piegare il giornale e poggiarlo accanto a sé.  
«Con la mia divisa addosso sembri Cucciolo»  
Kaito storse le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto e prese posto accanto al ragazzo, avventandosi su una fetta biscottata imburrata.  
Non gli stava così tanto grande. Vero che Saguru era qualche centimetro più alto di lui, ma da qui a considerare la giacca come se la indossasse un bambino... addentò la fetta biscottata e si versò una tazza di caffè, impedendosi a quel modo di mettere al corrente l’altro del suo rammarico.  
«L’autista passa a prenderci tra un’ora per portarci a scuola. Non c’è bisogno che ti ingozzi come se dovessi finire tutto in dieci minuti. Non siamo in ritardo» Hakuba spalmò una generosa porzione di marmellata su una fetta di pane e Kaito lo sentì accavallare le gambe sotto il tavolo. Non seppe bene il perché, ma il ginocchio del ragazzo che sfiorava il suo, per errore, lo fece arrossire. Tossì, impedendo a ciò che stava mangiando di strozzarlo e si pulì la bocca con il tovagliolo.  
Pure fare colazione, in quella casa, sembrava difficile.  
«Grazie per la premura, Hakuba, ma credo che andrò a piedi» riuscì a rispondere, una volta smesso di tossire, totalmente a disagio. Intravide con la coda dell’occhio il ragazzo inglese inarcare un sopracciglio. La tazza in porcellana fece un leggero tintinnio quando entrò a contatto con il piattino con disegni floreali; un po’ di liquido cadde di lato, macchiando la tovaglia bianca ma Saguru non sembrò curarsene.  
«Fuori piove. Non hai un ombrello. Arriveresti a scuola zuppo. Per l’amor del cielo, una volta nella vita, accetta un gesto carino e disinteressato» il tono forse non voleva essere brusco, ma Kaito non lo recepì nemmeno così tranquillo. Ancora una volta i loro corpi entrarono in contatto e il ladro tirò la sedia leggermente indietro, sedendosi in modo scomposto.  
«E quando a scuola ci vedranno arrivare assieme e mi chiederanno perché ero in macchina con te, cosa dovrei rispondere? Abitiamo ai lati opposti della città».  
Preso in contropiede con quella domanda, Hakuba si accigliò per un istante: batté nervosamente le unghie della mano sinistra contro il giornale, ragionando velocemente su una soluzione plausibile. Kaito si ritrovò a fare la stessa cosa, come gesto automatico: da quando aveva cominciato a fare il ladro, per immedesimarsi meglio quando prendeva le sembianze di qualcuno, aveva iniziato a studiare automaticamente i comportamenti degli altri e replicarli e Hakuba era una persona di cui aveva preso troppo spesso le sembianze per evitare quel gesto.  
L’azione sembrò attirare l’attenzione del detective, che per tutta risposta, smise di battere le dita fissando la mano di Kaito con interesse.  
«Potresti dire che ieri sera sei passato da me per quel compito in comune di scienze, che dovremmo anche fare – per inciso -» il ladro si chiese di che compito stesse parlando, cercando di recuperare l’informazione nella marasma che era il suo cervello da appena sveglio. Non ne venne a capo e fece spallucce «oppure, semplicemente, evitare di rispondere. Quella è una cosa che ti riesce bene».  
Hakuba era tornato a sorridere in quel modo sornione che non lasciava intendere veramente a cosa pensava. Gli dava talmente sui nervi che gli si chiuse lo stomaco e poggiò il resto della seconda fetta biscottata sul piatto davanti a lui.  
«Cerchi di farmi innervosire di prima mattina, Hakuba?»  
«Non è questo ciò di cui dovremmo parlare al momento» il detective si pulì le dita con il tovagliolo, finì il tea e si alzò con un movimento fluido «Finisci di fare colazione con calma. Ho dei fascicoli da controllare che mi hanno mandato da Londra. Ti raggiungo appena arriva l’autista» lo oltrepassò con calma, dirigendosi verso la porta che dava su un’altra stanza e sparendoci all’interno.  
Rimasto nuovamente solo, Kaito diede un leggero colpo alla sedia su cui stava seduto poco prima il ragazzo. Era fastidioso, insolente, supponente e tanto altro, ma aveva ragione.  
Erano tre anni ormai che lui e Hakuba si conoscevano.  
Ogni mattina a scuola si stuzzicavano a vicenda, alle volte avevano anche fatto a botte. Non riusciva a capirne il motivo reale, ma ogni volta che si trovava a parlare con lui, voleva mettergli le mani addosso.  
Hakuba riusciva a smuovergli quella parte del cervello che non era razionale. Quella che lo avrebbe veramente e cordialmente ucciso con un tempera matite.  
Oltremodo poteva dire che avevano sviluppato un vero e proprio rapporto di amicizia.  
Ogni volta che Saguru tornava a Londra e Kaito aveva un furto da compiere, il ragazzo lo chiamava. Era diventato una sorta di rito: Kuroba faceva finta di non sapere minimamente di cosa Hakuba parlasse e il biondo, per contro, finiva sempre con il dargli informazioni che potevano essergli utili. Era come se, ogni volta, gli dicesse: «Non farti catturare fino a che non sarò tornato. L’unico che può metterti le manette ai polsi sono io». Gli tornò in mente qualche stralcio del sogno fatto la notte passata e avvampò di nuovo.  
Era un po’ di tempo che faceva quel tipo di “incubi”. Non vedeva mai la persona in viso: si sentiva rivoltare come un pedalino e la mattina, quando si svegliava, era in condizioni pietose. Cercava di non pensarci, durante il giorno, ma era difficile ora che associava l’odore di arancia a quello che emanava Hakuba la sera precedente.  
Scosse il capo con forza e si tirò in piedi; doveva recuperare ancora la divisa di Kid dalla stanza di Hakuba, o almeno ciò che vi era rimasto.  
Percorse il corridoio a grandi falcate ed entrò nelle stanze del ragazzo senza bussare. Non c’era nessuno, il letto era già stato rifatto e vicino alla porta c’erano le ciabatte che aveva indossato la sera prima, allineate perfettamente con la mattonella vicino allo stipite. Praticamente pronte all’uso.  
La giacca e il cappello erano dove le aveva lasciate, accanto al biglietto scritto da Hakuba. Le prese, passando una mano sulla parte superiore del cappello a cilindro, e l’occhio gli cadde su qualcosa che la sera prima non aveva notato: c’era un altro paio di ciabatte, nascoste in parte dalla trapunta. Si trovavano poco sotto il letto, come se le avesse spinte qualcuno con i piedi quando si era alzato. Guardò prima quelle e poi le altre vicino alla porta, si grattò la nuca e un lampo di consapevolezza gli illuminò il viso; quelle che aveva usato la sera precedente dovevano essere quelle di Saguru. Le ciabatte sotto il letto, probabilmente, erano state lasciate per lui la sera prima, ma Kaito non le aveva minimamente notate.  
Certo era che il detective era stato veramente premuroso nei suoi confronti: sembrava così sincero mentre diceva di volerlo aiutare.  
Saguru non aveva davvero pensato di consegnarlo alla polizia. Ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché di quel gesto. Decantavano tanto di non sopportarsi a vicenda, che sarebbe stato meglio se non si fossero mai incontrati; in quei tre anni si erano dati man forte più volte, erano stati di sostegno l’uno per l’altro.  
Strinse la presa sulla giacca, continuando a guardare le ciabatte nascoste sotto il letto. Il loro rapporto era come quelle pantofole, dopotutto: nascosto ai più, ma se si guadava bene si poteva notare un piccolo germoglio in procinto di crescere che, anche senza troppe cure, aveva iniziato a mettere i primi fiori.  
Si diede dello stupido e girò su sé stesso per uscire. Si ritrovò a scontrarsi contro qualcosa fermo dietro di lui nella stanza: il maggiordomo lo guardava con un’espressione tra il “cazzo ci fai qui?” e il “posso esserti utile?” che non poté evitargli di scoppiare a ridere dopo un primo momento di smarrimento.  
«Il signorino l’attende davanti all’entrata» sibilò con un marcato accento inglese, visibilmente indispettito dal suo comportamento. Kaito si scusò frettolosamente, corse a prendere il resto delle sue cose e raggiunse Saguru con associato autista, pronto ad affrontare una monotona giornata di scuola.  
   
Akako Koizumi prese posto sopra il suo banco allo scoccare della terza ora.  
La divisa scolastica le scivolò di lato, lasciando scoperta una porzione della gamba e richiamando l’attenzione di tutti i loro compagni di classe. Tutti ovviamente tranne lui, troppo impegnato a guardare la testa di Aoko che, china sul quaderno, faceva di tutto per ignorarlo.  
Come aveva previsto, al suo ingresso a scuola, molti avevano fatto domande sul “Perché fosse arrivato con Hakuba e cosa ci facesse in macchina con lui”, perfino Keiko, la migliore amica di Aoko, aveva cercato di assillarlo per venti minuti buoni, prima che arrivasse la professoressa.  
Kaito aveva glissato quelle domande con maestria, aveva alzato la gonna di Aoko davanti a tutti, mettendo in mostra le sue carinissime mutandine color rosa pallido e si era fatto inseguire per tutta la classe dalla sopracitata ragazza.  
Fino a quel momento era andato tutto esattamente come al solito.  
All’intervallo della seconda ora si era messo a leggere, dal cellulare, le varie informazioni giornalistiche: aveva trovato un articolo importante sull’ennesimo caso risolto dal famoso detective Kogoro Mori. La foto ritraeva l’uomo, assieme alla figlia e il piccolo Shinichi Kudo, in arte Conan Edogawa, intenti a catturare l’ennesimo criminale. Uno dei suoi compagni di classe aveva fatto qualche battuta sulla bravura dell’uomo, Saguru aveva fatto un commento a mezza voce e si era conclusa lì, passando velocemente in secondo piano.  
«Sei pronto, oggi, a diventare il mio schiavo?!» portò la sua attenzione sulla strega, che aveva accavallato le gambe in modo sensuale e si era mezza spalmata sul suo banco, facendogli cadere l’astuccio.  
Gli scappò un sospiro esasperato e si chinò a raccoglierlo «Koizumi, oggi non sono proprio in vena».  
La ragazza si alzò di scatto, furibonda sproloquiando qualcosa al suo solito modo e tornò al proprio posto fumante di rabbia.  
«Non hai ancora detto ad Aoko come mai oggi eri in macchina con Hakubasan» Kaito tornò a portare l’attenzione sulla nuca della sua amica d’infanzia: certo continuava a dargli le spalle, ma almeno gli aveva rivolto la parola.  
«Davvero? Pensavo di sì» gli piaceva sempre prenderla un po’ in giro. Le scosto i capelli dal collo con l’ausilio di una matita e restò ad osservare la linea che svaniva dietro il colletto della divisa scolastica «Questa mattina mi trovavo a passare dalle sue parti per delle compere chieste da mamma e ci siamo incrociati. Dato che pioveva mi ha offerto un passaggio» era la scusa più inverosimile che si fosse mai inventato. Chiunque, con un minimo di conoscenza in più, avrebbe capito che stava visibilmente dicendo una bugia, perfino Aoko. Se la ragazza se ne fosse accorta, però, non lo diede a vedere.  
Si voltò invece verso di lui, sorridendogli in modo talmente genuino che Kaito non poté proprio fare a meno di avvertire il solito tuffo al cuore: aveva accettato da tempo di essersi preso una cotta per la sua migliore amica, ma ogni volta era come scoprire qualcosa di nuovo.  
Tipo la fossetta che si formava sulla fronte della ragazza quando lo guardava confusa, o la punta di rosso che prendevano le sue orecchie ogni volta che Aoko si imbarazzava. Perfino il vezzo di usare la terza persona rivolta verso sé stessa, tipico di molte ragazze giapponesi, su di lei aveva l’effetto di renderla irrimediabilmente adorabile.  
«Oggi Kaito ha qualcosa di diverso. Ti sei rimpicciolito o ti hanno mandato la misura della divisa errata?» quell’affermazione lo riportò immediatamente sul pianeta terra. Aoko, ora, fissava le maniche della giacca che indossava a cui aveva dovuto fare i risvolti per evitare che gli coprisse le mani. Kuroba fece un gesto vago, buttando la schiena contro il sedile della sedia.  
«Farò un richiamo alla scuola e mi manderanno una divisa nuova. Oppure mi alzerò talmente tanto da riempirla» asserì scoppiando a ridere. Aoko gli regalò l’ennesimo sorriso e tornò a concentrarsi sul tomo scolastico mentre la professoressa rientrava in classe per continuare la lezione. La parte più difficile, quando tutto sarebbe venuto a galla – e Kaito era certo sarebbe successo – sarebbe stato spiegare ad Aoko le motivazioni delle sue azioni.  
   
«Quindi, se non vado errato, quello che stanno cercando è una pietra incastonata dentro un'altra che, sotto la luce della luna piena quando passerà la cometa Halley, rilascerà delle lacrime che, se bevute, regaleranno a chi vi attingerà la vita eterna?» Saguru accavallò le gambe, lo fissò con aria scettica e trattenne visibilmente una risata. Ecco un’altra cosa che sembrava stupida.  
Kaito l’aveva pensato dal primo momento che ne era venuto a conoscenza, non ci trovava comunque niente di divertente. L’idea che qualcuno avesse potuto uccidere suo padre per una cosa simile lo faceva solo arrabbiare di più.  
Finite le lezioni e trovata una scusa per congedarsi da Aoko, era tornato a casa del detective londinese. Avevano pranzato assieme, nella piccola sala in cui avevano fatto colazione e ora si trovava nell’ufficio di Saguru.  
C’era una grande scrivania in mogano ricoperta da fascicoli, cartelle varie e cestini ricolmi di penne. Dietro le spalle del ragazzo erano presenti quattro librerie in legno ancora più scuro, quasi nero, strabordanti di libri e oggetti di dubbia origine. Hakuba pareva piacevolmente a suo agio in quell’ambiente: seduto dietro la scrivania, sprofondato in una morbida poltrona di pelle rossa, sembrava molto più grande dei suoi, ormai, diciannove anni.  
Kaito continuava a camminare nervosamente lungo tutto il perimetro calpestabile della stanza. «Esatto» rispose secco fermandosi di fronte alla finestra. Ancora con addosso la divisa di Saguru, teneva le mani nella tasca della giacca, i pugni serrati fino allo spasmo. Le dita avevano cominciato a dolergli ma non riusciva a smettere di contrarre i muscoli: quella cosa lo faceva infuriare e Saguru non sembrava in grado di prenderla seriamente.  
«Scusami, Kuroba, ma non riesco a non pensare che questa cosa sia un idiozia» il detective alzò le spalle e dondolò un po’ contro lo schienale. «La vita eterna, la pieta filosofale o Pandora come si ostinano a chiamarla, sono solo vecchie leggende. Anche ponendo il caso che sia vero, ci sono talmente tante gemme che, prima ancora di trovare quella che stai cercando, certamente saresti finito ammazzato. Non avresti risolto assolutamente nulla».  
«Oh perché sono certo che tu hai un idea migliore, vero? E sentiamo super detective, cosa avresti fatto al mio posto?»  
«Io?» Saguru si alzò lentamente dalla poltrona e si accosto a lui, guardando nella sua stessa direzione. Poggiando i gomiti sul davanzale iniziò a disegnare una serie di ghirigori sulla superficie liscia del vetro. «Io avrei contattato le autorità. Avrei mostrato la stanza di mio padre, fatto sentire i nastri di cui mi hai parlato e successivamente avrei cercato con loro una soluzione» non riusciva proprio a togliersi quel tono saccente. Kaito trattenne l’istinto di tirargli un pugno in faccia, in modo da rimetterlo al suo posto. Si scostò dalla finestra e riprese a camminare. Quando la mano di Hakuba si serrò attorno al suo braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui, non seppe quale santo ringraziare per la capacità di trattenersi dal colpirlo. «So quanto è frustrante sentirselo dire Kaito, ma sappiamo entrambi che era la cosa più sensata da fare. Se non altro dopo aver incontrato questo … Snake, giusto? Poniamo l’ipotesi che sia un organizzazione che lavora su piano nazionale, per un secondo. Usano armi da fuoco, non hanno problemi a creare e far passare inosservati congegni esplosivi. Hanno ucciso a sangue freddo tuo padre, il più grande ladro del secolo e senza aver bisogno di farlo mentre indossava i panni di Kaitou Kid. Kuroba, sono risaliti alla sua vera identità! Quanto pensi che ci metteranno a trovare te? E dopo che farai? Ti farai saltare in aria come hanno fatto con lui?» Kaito serrò la mascella e il suo corpo si irrigidì di botto, ma Saguru non sembrava voler mollare la presa «O peggio ancora, se avessero colpito chi ti sta vicino? Ti sei fermato a pensare per un solo secondo che avrebbero potuto far male ad Aoko? O a tua madre? Non sono persone da prendere sotto gamba. Non è un gioco. La polizia esiste per proteggere gli innocenti, gli stessi che con questa situazione tu hai rischiato di mettere in pericolo. Pensi davvero che Nakamori, alla luce dei fatti, se fosse successo qualcosa a sua figlia, avrebbe avuto un riguardo nei tuoi confronti?» Kaito si liberò dalla sua presa, abbassando il capo. Lo sapeva bene. Era perfettamente a conoscenza che con le sue azioni, se fossero risaliti alla sua vera identità, avrebbe messo a rischio le persone a lui care. Eppure non aveva trovato un altro modo per gestire quella situazione. Tutt’ora, anche con Saguru che gli esponeva punto per punto le zone dove il suo piano aveva fatto acqua, mandandolo lentamente a colare a picco, continuava a pensare che quella di risolvere le faccende sporche in famiglia, senza l’ausilio di nessuno, fosse stata l’idea di migliore. «Kaito, guardami. Sei stato fantastico nel reperire da solo, negli ultimi tre anni, informazioni che alla polizia sono sfuggite dopo la morte di tuo padre. Pensavano tutti fosse stato un incidente, se Nakamori avesse anche solo mai sospettato che la morte di tuo padre fosse stata premeditata, fidati, non saremmo qui a discutere di questa cosa, ora. Ma tu non puoi fare di testa tua. Non puoi semplicemente prendere, uscire di notte, commettere furti e sperare che prima o poi troverai un gioiello e lo distruggerai e quindi metterai fine a questa cosa. Ci saranno sempre ritorsioni. In un modo o nell’altro, alla polizia per farti aiutare, ci saresti dovuto arrivare. Meglio ora che tra cinque anni. Alla luce di tutto questo, nemmeno io posso garantirti la sicurezza che non ti succeda nulla di male. Sono un detective, non faccio parte della protezione testimoni. Dovrò far riaprire il caso sulla morte di tuo padre, far effettuare delle indagini, portare la polizia sulla giusta pista. Una volta sistemato questo casino, forse e solo allora riusciremo a mettere dietro le sbarre gli uomini che hanno ucciso Toichi Kuroba. Ma prima di ogni cosa, tu devi chiamare tua madre e farla tornare a Tokyo».  
Alla sola idea Kaito sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. Mettere a conoscenza sua madre della situazione. Ancora non aveva assimilato e digerito la faccenda che la donna stesse effettuando le sue stesse ricerche, con il suo stesso metodo, oltre oceano. Quanti segreti continuavano a nascondersi e a perpetrare in quella famiglia? Quanti ancora né avrebbero avuti?  
Saguru lo fissava in attesa di una risposta, la mano del ragazzo ora era poggiata sulla sua spalla, non sembrava volerlo lasciare andare via facilmente.  
Mettere al corrente la polizia, sua madre, tutti. Solo ora Kaito riusciva a vedere la gravità delle sue azioni, le conseguenze che alla lunga avrebbero portato. Lo schema intricato di bugie che aveva costruito con le persone che gli volevano bene, che sarebbero state disposte ad aiutarlo.  
Solo ora, per la prima volta, Kaito vedeva il suo mondo perfetto andare in frantumi e l’immagine di Aoko, in fondo a quel marasma, era quella meno nitida, più in procinto di distruggersi.


	3. Terzo

3.

Hakuba era sempre stato una persona asociale: fin da bambino, quando il padre tornava a casa dopo il lavoro e si sedeva con il suo bicchiere di Whiskey alla scrivania, Saguru preferiva passare il tempo a leggere i rapporti che l’uomo si portava appresso, piuttosto che giocare con gli altri bambini.  
La madre si era sempre lamentata di quel suo modo di fare. Non si capacitava del fatto che il figlio non riuscisse a farsi amici e spesso lo spingeva letteralmente tra le braccia dei rampolli dei suoi colleghi di lavoro, o delle famiglie altolocate con cui uscivano a cena.  
Per sopravvivere a lei e alle persone in generale, l’inglese aveva sviluppato uno spirito di osservazione molto spiccato che gli permetteva di capire, con una sola occhiata, chi aveva attorno. Si basava sulle deduzioni che apprendeva dal padre, sui libri di Arthur Conan Doyle che non riusciva a smettere di leggere e sui vari polizieschi che la madre spulciava a tempo perso, mentre la governante puliva la grande villa in cui abitavano.  
Quando si era trasferito a Londra con la donna, per esigenze di lavoro di quest’ultima, aveva seguito differenti corsi: equitazione, investigazione, chimica; le praticava come doposcuola, sempre da solo, un po’ come se fossero un gioco. A quel modo poteva affinare le sue capacità, approfondire gli studi e dedicarsi a qualcosa che lo appassionava davvero.  
Era divenuto un vero e proprio fisionomista: riusciva a capire l’altezza e il peso di una persona, solo con un’occhiata e registrava qualsiasi informazione potesse essergli utile, tanto da arrivare a riconoscere una persona anche se aveva il volto completamente coperto.  
Crescendo la sua ossessione per questi piccoli dettagli era diventata sempre più maniacale.  
Saguru passava interi pomeriggi, quando li aveva liberi, a dedicarsi ad un gioco con la sua governante: si sedevano di fronte al giardino della villa londinese, guardavano i passanti e cercavano di registrare quanti più dati potevano reperire, nel tempo che questi ci mettevano a svoltare l’angolo. La donna era veramente brava; le bastava uno sguardo per elencare un’infinita serie di dettagli che spesso a Saguru sfuggivano.Il vero asso, però, era sua figlia: la ragazza, che era letteralmente cresciuta con Saguru, non sbagliava mai. Spesso, quando si trovavano in disaccordo, fermavano i passanti per chiedergli informazioni totalmente a caso. La faccia tosta e la megalomania, alla lunga, Hakuba le aveva apprese proprio da lei: era il genere di persona con cui Saguru era abituato ad avere a che fare, quella con cui si trovava più incline.  
In un primo periodo, la madre, si era preoccupata di quella loro vicinanza: temeva che il figlio potesse innamorarsi di una provinciale – come amava definirla – e infangare il nome della famiglia. Quando si era resa conto che Saguru trattava la figlia della governante al pari di un ragazzo, si era tranquillizzata allentando la presa; quando, invece, aveva annunciato che sarebbe tornato in Giappone dal padre, per catturare Kaitou Kid, dopo aver aiutato la polizia inglese a risolvere diversi casi di furto, la madre aveva gettato la spugna con il figlio, abbandonando la speranza di fargli sposare la figlia di qualche ricco signore di Londra, sospirando affranta: gli aveva preparato le valige, l’aveva messo tra le mani della ragazza e li aveva mandati con Dio.   
Ogni tanto la sua governante scriveva alla figlia e lui ne approfittava per rassicurare la madre che stava bene, non era ancora morto e che presto sarebbe tornato a Londra.  
Più il tempo si prolungava, più entrambi si erano messi l’anima in pace: in Inghilterra ci sarebbero tornati, sicuramente, magari dentro le loro tombe.

Era passata una settimana da quando aveva avuto conferma che Kaito era il ladro fantasma. Una settimana durante la quale, non solo il ragazzo si era trasferito in pianta stabile a casa sua, ma la prima cosa che avevano fatto, dopo averne contattato la madre chiedendole di rientrare in Giappone, era stata dirigersi al commissariato e chiedere l’aiuto di Ginzo Nakamori.  
Saguru aveva speso innumerevoli ore a organizzare tutto magistralmente, mentre controllava i fascicoli di un caso che gli era stato passato dalla polizia londinese, in modo da non consegnare Kuroba, con tanto di manette, alla prigione locale. Il ragazzo, per contro, si era limitato a fare del suo: quando la madre era tornata si era confrontato con lei sulla situazione.  
Kuroba Chikage era a conoscenza della doppia vita del figlio, si teneva aggiornata giornalmente con Jii e nel tempo libero continuava le ricerche per conto suo.  
Quando si erano incontrati per parlare davanti ad un caffè, l’aveva ringraziato per non aver consegnato Kaito alle autorità e si era dimostrata disponibile a confrontare con lui tutte le informazioni che aveva reperito in quegli anni sull’organizzazione che – presumibilmente – le aveva portato via il marito.  
Era stato solo successivamente a quell’incontro che Saguru si era diretto presso la centrale di polizia, per parlare con il padre di Aoko: aveva chiesto un incontro nel suo ufficio, arrivando quasi a pregarlo di non far sapere nulla a suo padre e aveva atteso che l’ispettore gli desse conferma.  
Quando si erano trovati faccia a faccia, era andato dritto al punto: voleva che venisse riaperto il caso della morte dell’illusionista Toichi Kuroba.  
Sulle prime, Nakamori lo aveva guardato con un’espressione afflitta.  
Era a conoscenza del fatto che lui e il padre di Kaito erano stati grandi amici in passato e poteva solo immaginare quali ferite, quel nome, potesse riaprire nell’uomo che per Kaito aveva funto da padre surrogato.  
Quando il momento di sbigottimento era passato, l’ispettore si era accomodato meglio sulla poltrona, aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e gli aveva chiesto perché; quella per Saguru era stata la parte più difficile da elaborare.  
«Ho ragione di credere che Kaitou Kid sia legato, in qualche modo, alla morte di Kuroba senior» aveva iniziato con aria pacata. «Ho sentito una conversazione tra Kuroba e Akako Koizumi, qualche tempo fa, in cui il ragazzo si lamentava che Kaitou1412 si fosse appropriato di alcuni trucchi di illusionismo che usava suo padre e che non riusciva a capacitarsi di come potesse conoscerli. Così ho fatto delle ricerche, ho chiesto a Kuroba delle informazioni riguardo alcuni giochi di prestigio e abbiamo confrontato assieme delle registrazioni dell’ultima apparizione del ladro: un illusionista non svela mai i suoi segreti, o così almeno ha affermato Kuroba mentre li visionavamo. Kaitou Kid usa le stesse illusioni di Toichi Kuroba, le sa rimettere in pratica alla perfezione. Ho ragione di credere che lo conoscesse in qualche modo e che la morte dell’uomo potrebbe portarci sulla pista giusta per catturarlo».  
Ginzo Nakamori non sembrava mai essere stato più felice di ricevere una pista tangibile per un caso. Aveva immediatamente contattato la sua assistente, chiedendo di portargli tutti i fascicoli inerenti alla morte di Toichi Kuroba e si era sfregato le mani, pregustando il momento in cui avrebbe messo le manette attorno ai polsi del ladro.  
Dopo un primo momento di esaltazione, però, si era rabbuiato: un’ombra gli aveva attraversato lo sguardo ed era tornato serio, quasi come se fosse in procinto di arrabbiarsi.  
«Credi che Kaitou Kid possa essere in qualche modo legato alla morte dell’illusionista?» aveva chiesto scansando la propria titubanza, anche se la voce per un istante, gli era tremata.  
Saguru si era accomodato meglio sulla sedia, aveva portato le mani congiunte sotto il mento, poggiando i gomiti alla scrivania e si era preso qualche istante per pensare.  
Quella era stata la parte più difficile da far digerire a Kaito: la polizia doveva credere che Kid fosse coinvolto nell’omicidio di Toichi Kuroba. Doveva crederlo perché quella era l’unica pista con cui suo padre, Hakuba senior, avrebbe avuto la possibilità di riaprirlo.  
«Non so dirle se Kid possa aver ucciso o meno Toichi Kuroba» aveva esordito poi, tastando il terreno. Le spalle di Nakamori si erano rilassate per un istante e l’ispettore si era lasciato andare contro lo schienale della sedia, senza scostare lo sguardo dal suo. Si osservavano come in una muta partita a scacchi, aspettando che entrambi facessero la propria mossa. «Ma posso supporre che una persona che conosce così bene il lavoro di un prestigiatore e che lo è a sua volta, possa esserne stato l’assistente. O ancora che possa aver collaborato con lui. Kid non è un assassino: sappiamo entrambi che tutto ciò che ruba lo riporta indietro, ma non è sempre stato così no? Ogni criminale, a prescindere dalle sue motivazioni, ha un passato oscuro ed è per questo che non posso totalmente escludere un coinvolgimento di Kid nella morta di Kuroba Toichi. Alla fine sarebbe risolvere due casi in un solo colpo, se la pista fosse giusta e dare pace ad una famiglia che, per anni, si è chiesta come sia avvenuta la morte di un loro caro».  
Era uscito dall’ufficio dell’ispettore con tutti i fascicoli che aveva richiesto e la benedizione da parte dell’uomo per lavorare come consulente della polizia al caso.  
Una volta fuori aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo: era chiaro, che una volta finito, Kaito avrebbe dovuto costituirsi alla polizia, era parte dei loro patti, ma una sorta di disappunto non poteva fare a meno di serpeggiargli sotto pelle.  
Si diresse verso la macchina che lo aspettava ferma di fronte alla centrale, salì a bordo e chiese all’autista di riportarlo a casa, senza perdere alcun tempo nell’iniziare a spulciare le carte che teneva tra le mani.  
La morte di Tochi Kuroba era rimasta un mistero, per lo più.  
Troppe carne si stava aggiungendo al fuoco e per sbrogliare tutta la matassa, Saguru era a conoscenza del fatto che ci avrebbe messo più tempo di quanto lui stesso aveva considerato.


	4. Quarto

Se aveva sperato di poter mettere mani ai fascicoli che erano stati portati in casa, Kaito poteva mettersi l’anima in pace.

Quando Saguru era rientrato alla villa, aveva fatto una veloce digressione nella stanza dove l’adolescente si era rinchiuso, per renderlo partecipe della messa in atto del suo piano.

Aveva bussato alla porta ed era entrato senza aspettare alcuna risposta. Lo spettacolo che si era trovato di fronte era stato quanto di più sconcertante, Saguru, avesse mai visto in vita sua: Kuroba stava in piedi davanti alla finestra, indossava nuovamente la sua divisa scolastica con le maniche ripiegate e teneva in mano una copia dei fascicoli che Saguru teneva nel proprio ufficio – quelli che lui stesso aveva stilato per risalire a tutte le informazioni che aveva preso in quegli anni e che aveva severamente vietato a Kaito di visionare -: ovviamente stava cercando di scappare dalla finestra della camera, perché non sarebbe passato inosservato alla servitù se ci avesse provato dalla porta.

Watson gli stava beccando ripetutamente la nuca, impedendogli di darsela a gambe facilmente.

In un primo momento era stato indeciso se scoppiare a ridere o se prenderlo a pugni.

Lasciando che il rapace lo colpisse ancora un paio di volte si era ricomposto e si era chiuso la porta alle spalle; aveva fischiato, richiamando l’attenzione del volatile e quella di Kuroba e si era avvicinato lentamente, facendogli scivolare i fascicoli dalle mani: l’espressione del prestigiatore, tra l’indispettito e il dolorante, gli aveva strappato un ghigno che non si era nemmeno premunito di nascondere.

Ora, seduto sul letto tenendo strette le cartelle, non riusciva proprio a smettere di pensare quanto quel ragazzo fosse un piantagrane di prima categoria.

«Dovresti mettere un guinzaglio al tuo falco» aveva suggerito Kuroba, chiudendo la finestra e rinunciando definitivamente all’idea di scappare.

Il ghigno si aprì ancora di più sulle labbra del giovane detective che si limitò ad accarezzare la nuca dell’animale, poggiato sulla sua spalla.

«E tu devi diventare più bravo nei furti» l’aveva preso in giro, inarcando la schiena dolorante: lui passava tutto il giorno a cercare di salvargli le chiappe e questo era il ringraziamento? Avrebbe dovuto lasciar marcire Kuroba nelle celle della prigione e buttare via la chiave.

«Ti sei preso differenti informazioni e non me ne stai dando in cambio!»

Hakuba trattenne ancora una volta la risata spontanea e inclinò il capo, osservandolo con attenzione.

«E chi ha mai detto che ti avrei passato le mie informazioni, Kuroba? Non sei nella posizione di recriminare. Ringrazia il cielo che non stia facendo questo lavoro tenendoti chiuso in una cella».

Dalla posizione in cui si trovava, poteva vedere i pugni di Kuroba stringersi con forza.

No, non aveva mai detto, nemmeno una volta, che il loro sarebbe stato uno scambio equo.

Era a conoscenza del fatto che, se avesse passato tutto quello che trovava a Kaito, il ragazzo si sarebbe tranquillamente dato alla macchia, nascondendosi da qualche parte e avrebbe usato quelle informazioni per portare a compimento da solo la sua vendetta.

Lui era un investigatore, non era tenuto in alcun modo a raccontare quello che scopriva ad un adolescente. Senza contare che Kaito era un tipo cerino: prima agiva e poi pensava alle conseguenze.

Non poteva permettere che portasse avanti la sua causa, rischiando di mettersi in pericolo e di metterci anche le persone che gli stavano attorno: non più di quanto non stesse facendo nei giorni precedenti.

Alla fine il ladro si lasciò cadere steso di fianco a lui, massaggiandosi la nuca, poco sopra l’occhio destro: Watson emise un suono simile ad uno stridio e si alzò in volo, iniziando a muoversi in cerchio sopra le loro teste.

«Nakamori ha accettato di aiutarci» la notizia sembrò interessare Kaito, che girò il viso verso di lui. Si voltò a sua volta, sedendosi con le gambe incrociate e poggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto in modo da trovarsi l’altro davanti: da quella angolazione poteva vedere solo parte del viso di Kuroba, nascosto dietro il braccio destro che teneva ripiegato sopra il volto. L’altra mano, poggiata incurantemente sulla pancia, si contraeva in un gesto di nervosismo: batteva le dita in modo ritmico contro il proprio addome, come a voler scaricare lo stress.

«A creduto all’ipotesi che Kid possa essere un assassino. Il caso di tuo padre verrà riaperto e noi avremo tutte le informazioni che ci servono per poter scoprire chi lo ha ucciso».

«Kaitou Kid non è un assassino» recriminò il ragazzo, con espressione corrucciata. Aveva sempre pensato che Kuroba fosse bello. Non bello come poteva esserlo una ragazza, ma certamente affascinante, soprattutto quando si arrabbiava.

E Saguru provava un sadico piacere nel farglielo fare.

«Non lo puoi sapere» si ritrovò a considerare rilassando definitivamente le spalle. «Sappiamo che ha operato furti in tutto il mondo, ma non siamo sicuri del fatto che possa o non possa aver ucciso qualcuno per salvarsi. Magari in un momento di pericolo…»

«MIO PADRE NON È UN ASSASSINO!» Kaito si alzò con uno scatto dal letto. Tremava dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione, i pugni nuovamente serrati, pronto a colpirlo se solo avesse osato aggiungere altro. «Non… Non osare più insinuare una cosa simile! Era un brav’uomo, non avrebbe mai potuto uccidere qualcuno!» serrò la mascella e Saguru si chiese cosa aspettasse a colpirlo. Avevano fatto a botte differenti volte in quegli anni e non ce ne era stata una in cui uno dei due si fosse risparmiato nel fare del male all’altro.

Certo, quell’atteggiamento non stava aiutando nessuno dei due a creare un rapporto di fiducia reciproca, ma ciò non toglieva che era quello che Hakuba pensava: non sapevano che tipo di persona fosse il padre di Kaito. Tochi Kuroba poteva essere non solo un ladro, quando era vivo, ma anche un criminale della peggior specie. Non c’era alcuna garanzia che quello che Kaito stesse dicendo fosse vero, ma il suo modo di fare, come si aggrappava a quello spiraglio, gli fecero male.

Non si mosse: Saguru si limitò ad esaminare il suo viso, contratto dalla rabbia, considerando ogni singola opzione, prima di proferire nuovamente parola. «Ma potrebbe» ribadì con una calma glaciale e restò ad osservare il dubbio insinuarsi nell’adolescente.

Kaito vacillò per un istante ma non scostò lo sguardo dal suo: i suoi occhi luccicarono, come sul punto di scoppiare a piangere per la rabbia e storse la bocca in una smorfia sofferente.

Doveva averci pensato eccome a quell’ipotesi, ma non sembrava in grado di accettarla in alcun modo.  

«Chiunque potrebbe essere un’assassino, Kuroba. Anche la persona meno insospettabile. Anche quella che rispetti di più» Continuò con calma, tastando il terreno: desiderava che quel concetto gli entrasse in testa nel modo più veloce possibile. Aveva bisogno che Kaito capisse che ogni persona era colpevole fino a prova contraria. Che quello era un dogma imprescindibile.

Se per caso le sue deduzioni l’avessero portato a ritenere colpevole della morte di Toichi Kuroba, qualcuno a cui il ragazzo teneva, non voleva trovarsi nella situazione di dover discutere con lui prima di poter effettuare i suoi accertamenti.

Aggiungere altro stress al lavoro non era un’opzione accettabile.

 «Che sia stato fatto per soldi, per scappare ad una situazione scomoda o perché non si aveva altra scelta, non esiste esemplare di essere umano che non sia stato tentato almeno una volta ad uccidere qualcuno».

Seguì un momento di stasi e tutti e due si osservarono come se fossero in procinto di saltarsi alla gola.

Hakuba sospirò profondamente e si passò una mano tra i capelli: evidentemente Kaito non stava seguendo il suo ragionamento.

Gli serviva un modo per fargli capire cosa intendesse, non per litigare di nuovo con lui.

«Snake ha detto di aver ucciso tuo padre, giusto? Sei sicuro che l’abbia fatto in prima persona? Che non abbia mandato qualcun altro a farlo? Magari qualcuno di cui tuo padre si fidava ciecamente?» chiese e rimase in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione. Kuroba restava immobile, in piedi davanti a lui, concentrato su quello che gli stava dicendo: l’espressione era mutata di nuovo e sembrava quella che faceva ogni volta che interpretava Kid. Una maschera impenetrabile. «Ed in una situazione simile, credi che tuo padre possa essere rimasto immobile ad aspettare che quella persona lo colpisse? Che non abbia fatto nulla per evitarlo? Ti saresti lasciato colpire senza difenderti, Kuroba? È questo il tuo problema: tu non pensi! Prima di scartare qualsiasi ipotesi la devi analizzare. È per questo che io sono un detective e tu no. È per questo che puoi fare affidamento su di me per risolvere la questione – e non solo – e non puoi fare le cose da solo.» Hakuba prese un profondo respiro e, rassegnato, portò in avanti il busto ritrovandosi a stringere con la mano destra le coperte sgualcite. «Ogni ipotesi che ti viene in mente, ogni dubbio…  Ogni cosa» calcò appositamente sulle parole, sottolineando il concetto «va vista sotto differenti punti di vista. Solo quando avrai analizzato ogni teoria a tua disposizione, anche quelle che non hai, potrai asserire con certezza che qualcuno possa aver fatto o non fatto qualcosa. Tuo padre era un ladro. Non riconsegnava i gioielli come fai tu, li rubava e basta. Da qualche parte c’è ancora il suo bottino ben al sicuro, oppure l’ha rivenduto in cambio di soldi, non lo so. Ma non era “Buono”. Non era assolutamente un brav’uomo: un bravo padre? Si. Una brava persona? Non credo proprio. E sfortunatamente per te, si è imbattuto in un organizzazione pericolosa ed è morto. Queste sono le tue informazioni. Oltre a questo non hai niente e non puoi scartare niente. Mi dispiace, Kuroba».

Tutta la rabbia che poco prima scorreva nel corpo del ladro si era dissolta, sciolta. Restava solo un guscio all’apparenza vuoto.

Kaito aveva rilassato le mani e le spalle. Il suo respiro era regolare e manteneva quel sorrisetto strafottente che Hakuba non riusciva proprio a sopportare.

Sapeva che non era un discorso facile da digerire. Che ascoltarlo, sicuramente, gli aveva fatto male ma era quanto di più vero potesse dirgli.

Abbassò momentaneamente la guardia, scostando lo sguardo da quello di Kaito e portandolo sul falco che si era andato ad appollaiare su una delle sedie: Watson teneva lo sguardo su di loro.

Alla fine Kaito si mosse. Lo fece in modo talmente veloce, che il detective non poté evitarlo.

Le cartelle e i fogli all’interno volarono a qualche metro di distanza da loro, sparpagliandosi sul pavimento.

Il falco prese nuovamente il volo, spaventato da quell’improvvisa reazione e Saguru si ritrovò bloccato sul letto con un peso sullo stomaco che gli impediva di alzarsi: Kaito era sopra di lui e lo teneva bloccato.

Il dolore allo zigomo si propagò, tardivo, a macchia d’olio su tutto il volto. La pelle bruciava laddove la mano del ladro l’aveva colpita.

Sorpreso, cercò lo sguardo dell’altro e non riuscì ad evitare nemmeno il secondo colpo e il terzo che arrivarono alla stessa velocità del primo.

Quando, finalmente riuscì ad imporre al suo corpo di muoversi, fece perno con le gambe, cercando di disarcionare Kaito da quella posizione.

Il ragazzo era una furia, continuava a percuoterlo, accecato dalla rabbia e il fatto di essere steso sul letto non permetteva al detective di avere alcun vantaggio.

Alla fine riuscì a ribaltare la situazione: finì seduto a cavalcioni sul suo stomaco e gli bloccò le mani sopra la testa, tenendo ben salda la presa sui suoi polsi.

Il petto di Kaito si muoveva veloce, in cerca d’aria, lo sguardo carico di furia omicida svanì quasi subito.

Continuò a tenerlo fermo fino a che gli occhi chiari del ragazzo non si riempirono di lacrime: mollò la presa, sorpreso e restò a guardare Kaito rannicchiarsi in posizione fetale sotto di lui.

Saguru si portò una mano alla bocca, avvertendo il sapore ferroso del sangue e tastò l’entità dei danni: gli sanguinavano il naso e il labbro superiore. Lo zigomo destro bruciava in maniera infernale e nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla presa dell’altro doveva essersi stirato un muscolo della gamba, perché gli bruciava anche il polpaccio sinistro.

Sospirò sonoramente e tornò a guardare il ragazzo sotto di lui. La giacca della divisa e le lenzuola si erano macchiate di sangue, le spalle erano scosse da brevi singulti ritmici e teneva il volto nascosto contro il braccio, in modo da non essere guardato.

«Kaito? …» sussurrò, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, scivolando da quella posizione scomoda per tornare a sedersi sul letto, accanto a lui.

Poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto avesse esagerato nel parlare. Kaito lo scostò malamente, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale, dandogli le spalle in modo da non poter essere guardato: i singhiozzi soffocati contro le lenzuola.

Finiva sempre così.

Quello era un altro dei motivi per cui Saguru non si era mai fatto troppi amici: ragionava ed esponeva quello che pensava, spesso senza rendersi conto che le sue parole avevano un peso e potevano ferire qualcuno. «Mi-».

«Hai ragione: non so che tipo di persona fosse mio padre. Ho scoperto solo tre anni fa che era un criminale» la voce di Kaito arrivò soffocata. Poco più di un sussurro. «Ma anche con tutto quello che hai detto, anche con tutte le tue fottute teorie di merda, che tra parentesi: puoi infilarti su per il culo, io lo so. So di sicuro che mio padre non era un assassino».


End file.
